


When I see you again

by That_boi_cake31



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, One Shot, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_boi_cake31/pseuds/That_boi_cake31
Summary: Mello thinks about the time he frist meets L
Relationships: L & Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 4





	When I see you again

Mello was in the garden scrunched up with his head buried in the knees, crying. It was his third day at the wammy’s house, and he hated it. He hated the other kids, he hated the staff but he hated himself the most. He just wanted to go back to this real home. With this real family. To the people he actually knows.

As he was lost in his thoughts. He hadn’t noticed the lanky man coming up behind him. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed? It’s past curfew.” The man said in a tired voice. 

Mello swiftly turned around to look at him. He had a white long sleeve shirt on with baggy blue jeans. His hair was a pich black, it looked like it wasn’t brushed. To go with that he had massive bags under his eyes, making it look like he hasn’t slept. He also had a hunchback, probably from terrible posture.

“Leave me alone!” Mello said angrily with tears in his eyes.

Instead of leaving the 6 year old alone he sat down next to him. Looking up at the moon the man said to him “You miss them don’t you”

Mello put his knees up on his chest and said with a tears in this eyes “I don’t see why you would care.”

“Me nether.” the man said bluntly, Mello looked back at the man with wide eyes.

“Then why did you ask?! Who even are!?” Mello stud up with angry tears in his eyes, and confusion in his voice.

“Hear have some” the man pulled out a chocolate bar out of his pocket, and handed him half. The mans face seemed to give him sad looking smile. His smile never seemed to reach his eyes. His eyes were a dull lifeless black.

Mello took the chocolate and sat back down with the man. Eating it with the man, while crying his heart out. With only the moon light helping them see. When they were finished the man pat his head, and told him he should go to sleep before Roger found out.

That was the first time in the house when he actually slept. That was the first time when he met L. Even though at that time he didn’t know it was L. 

Mello smiled at that memory. A tear feel down his face, as he was laying down on the ground bleeding out. 

“I will see you soon L”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> English isn’t my first language so If there any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
